L'handicapable
by Angeline-Devil
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif se trouve le lycée de Magnolia, il y a dedans un élève en particulier qui a des difficultés étant handicapé, il se fait tout le temps embêter par les autres. Un jour un garçon lui vient en aide et décide de remédier à son problème il le prend sous son aile pour commencer un entraînement de défense verbale.


Natsu Dragneel marchait d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Magnolia en direction de son lycée, ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans, les cheveux d'une insolite couleur rose, aux yeux onyx vert foncé au soleil, mince au style décontracté avait pour une fois un visage tendu par l'effort, s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait finir par être en retard. A mi-chemin il dépassa une personne à terre qui lui sembla vaguement familière... Le rose fit marche arrière pour regarder qui était-ce et se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Cette personne était Gray Fullbuster un garçon de sa classe, ils ne se connaissaient que de vue et ne s'étaient jamais parlés mais Natsu était au courant de ses problèmes, - tout le monde dans l'établissement les savait également mais personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment- en effet, Gray avait un problème qui paralysait sa jambe droite il était donc obligé de se déplacer avec une béquille, et à cause cet handicap les membres de la classe adoraient se moquer de lui et faire des coups bas. Natsu ne participait jamais à ça, trouvant cela complètement injuste et immature !

Il était pourtant lui même du genre bagarreur avec ceux qui le cherchaient, à cause de son tempérament de feu. Contrairement à Gray qui était timide et de nature passive, il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas bien intimidant avec sa petite taille pour son âge, les cheveux bruns mi-long, ses yeux étaient bleus-gris derrière des lunettes rectangulaires aux montures transparentes.

Ainsi donc il se laissait faire, prenant sur lui à cause de sa terrible timidité. En ce moment même il était en travers du sol parce-qu'il avait chuté «accidentellement» un garçon du lycée l'ayant bousculé violemment, alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits, légèrement sonné. Il vit deux pieds face à lui, l'adolescent leva son visage tâché de sons pour croiser un regard onyx, il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Natsu Dragneel, un garçon qu'il admirait pour son caractère explosif plein de répondant, mais à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. L'adolescent debout lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, l'autre le regarda presque ahurit c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un voulait lui porter secours ! Natsu leva les yeux au ciel et entama le dialogue.

_ Et bien alors, qu'attends-tu ? Je ne vais pas rester éternellement dans cette position ! S'impatienta-t-il.

_ Désolé et merci de ton aide. Dit Gray en prenant sa main, se relevant avec sa béquille.

_ De rien, tu sais, on devrait se dépêcher, on risque d'être en retard en cours et tu connais le vieux Makarof, il va encore s'énerver... soupira le grand.

_ O-oui, t-tu as raison allons-y. Bégaya le brun.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et eurent de la chance, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard. Pendant la pause de midi Natsu alla voir Gray qui mangeait dans son coin comme d'habitude, il se planta face à lui et déclara simplement :

_ Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre.

_ M'apprendre à me défendre ? Répéta le petit adolescent en ouvrant ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

_ Oui, j'ai repensé à ce matin et à toutes les autres choses dégueulasses que les élèves te font subir depuis le début, cela ne peux plus durer ! Juste parce-que tu ne peux pas te déplacer sans béquille, étant boiteux ils se permettent de te faire toutes ses crasses et de t'insulter, et toi tu ne dis rien ! Alors j'aimerais t'aider, c'est un truc qui va te pourrir toute la vie si tu ne fais rien maintenant tu seras encore et encore persécuté sans savoir comment réfuter. Laisse-moi t'enseigner la répartie bien comme il faut pour ne plus te faire embêter, tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure.

Gray réfléchissait à sa proposition, il avait raison, cela ne pouvait plus continuer, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour y remédier sinon comment ferait-il plus tard ? La perspective d'être dans des positions de faiblesses le rendait malade et nerveux.

_ C'est d'accord, j'accepte ! Répondit-il aussi déterminé que le prouvait ses yeux où brillait une flamme nouvelle.

_ A la bonne heure. Sourit Natsu en la remarquant.

Ils se fixèrent rendez-vous après les cours chez Natsu pour commencer les leçons de défense, le brun était tout excité et intimidé à la fois par le fait d'être chez un camarade de classe il n'était pas vraiment habitué et ça l'impressionnait beaucoup. Son camarade pris la parole d'une voix solennel plutôt inhabituelle :

_ OK, alors d'abord tu dois savoir que ceux qui te traitent comme ça sont des abrutis ! Donc, quand ils disent ou font quelque chose de méchant tu dois répondre de manière intelligente et calme pour les faire paraître encore plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Utilise l'ironie aussi c'est absolument géniale comme technique ! Généralement ils ne savent plus quoi répondre ou bien s'ils le font c'est facile à parer.

_ C'est assez surprenant que ce soit toi qui me conseilles cela, toi qui aimes argumenter avec tes poings plutôt qu'avec des mots...

_ Bah voilà tu t'améliores ! Il faut que dans ce genre de situation tu répondes avec autant d'assurance que ce que tu viens de me faire. Encouragea le rose sans relever ce que Gray avait dit de lui.

_ Ah ? Mais là c'est toi donc ça va, alors que quand c'est les autres je n'arrive pas à articuler et je m'emmêle dans mes mots ! Protesta le brun en agitant les bras dans tous les sens légèrement mal-à l'aise.

_ T'en fais pas, suffit de t'entraîner ! S'exclama le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Au fait, Natsu ?

_ Ouais, quoi ?

_ Il me semble que tu ai des difficultés dans certaines voir toutes les matières, je me trompe ? Interrogea Gray avec une point d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Possible... Répondit l'autre en baissant la tête, quittant ses grands airs ce qui était très rare.

_ Je t'aiderai à l'avenir à faire tes devoirs autant que toi tu m'aide à me défendre ! Dit le brun avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, chose rare aussi.

Et en effet, à partir de ce soir-là Natsu entraîna l'adolescent à répondre comme il lui avait dit Gray l'aider dans ces devoirs également. De plus, au fur et à mesure des séances de défense et de cours chez l'un ou chez l'autre, les deux adolescents découvrirent qu'ils avaient des points communs. Ces deux-là débutaient ce qui allait être une grande amitié jusqu'à devenir inséparables, tous les deux se complétaient : Natsu était le corps et Gray le cerveau si on devait décrire leur place grossièrement car c'était plus que cela, ils s'opposaient et se complétaient mais, avaient aussi plein de points similaires, les deux adolescents partageaient la passion de la musique. L'adolescent aux yeux onyx possédait véritablement une voix magnifique, plutôt aigüe mais qui passait facilement au grave tout en restant harmonieuse. Gray, quant à lui, savait jouer de la guitare acoustique et électrique, ce jeune avait des doigts et des talents d'excellent guitariste, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Les deux amis firent des essais de morceaux de chant à la guitare, ce fut concluant, ils faisaient bon ménage, ils décidèrent donc de composer leurs propres morceaux et d'en reprendre d'autres qu'ils appréciaient.

C'était un soir où Natsu était chez Gray, les parents de ce dernier étaient absolument ravi que leur fils ai un ami et appréciaient beaucoup Natsu. Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre, ils avaient fini leurs devoirs du lendemain et commençaient une de leur séance défensive. Le grand commença à l'insulter pour le mettre en situation, son ami essaya de répondre mais ne parvient qu'à balbutier quelques misérables mots en s'emmêlant les pinceaux, le rose le coupa et lui pris la parole d'une voix plutôt dure.

_ Stop, ça ne va pas du tout, mon pote !

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais, c'était quoi là ce que tu m'as fait franchement ! Tu te souviens donc pas ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ?

_ Si, mais toi ne te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois ? Répliqua Gray les dents serrées.

_ Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entraîne, aller fais un effort s'il te plaît. Dit-il plus doucement.

_ O.K...

Et ils reprirent de plus belle leur entraînement.

Le rose défendait Gray au lycée en attendant qu'il soit prêt. les enseignants étaient surpris de cette nouvelle amitié qu'ils pensaient comme presque incongrue mais pas une mauvaise chose certainement que ça aiderait ce pauvre garçon handicapé et que ça faisait remonter les notes de Natsu qui étaient en chute libre depuis le début de sa scolarité. Quant aux autres élèves, ils étaient gênés, mais ne voyaient pas cela d'un très bon œil et à présent se méfiaient.

Un après-midi l'occasion se présenta, un autre garçon faisant tomber la béquille du brun en le traitant de teubé se fichant des représailles de Natsu qu'il savait cependant hargneuses lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son ami à lunette. Le jeune homme pour une fois ne fit pas de scène de violence et ramassa calmement la béquille, la tendant à son ami, sentant que le moment était venu pour lui de voler de ses propres ailes, et de mettre de coté sa timidité qui avait considérablement diminué aux cours des derniers mois de leurs entraînements intensifs. Il la récupéra avec des gestes lents se sentant prêt à riposter, il se tourna vers le garçon qui l'avait injurié et dit d'une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux :

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de renverser les affaires des autres ? Et m'insulter de surcroît, le jour où tu diras ou fera quelque chose de constructif on sortira le champagne et on te décernera une médaille ! Mais je doute fort que cela se produise alors salut !

l'autre le regarda, abasourdit, Gray Fullbuster venait de répondre, et d'une telle façon qu'aucun sons ne sortit de sa gorge, il retourna sagement à sa place sous le choc. Toute la classe sidérée avait le regard braqué sur les deux amis qui se regardèrent complices, et éclatèrent de rire dans un élan d'un énorme fou-rire irrépressible, sous l'incompréhension générale.

Quelques mois plus tard, un concours de jeune talents eu lieu dans le lycée, les deux meilleurs amis se dirent que c'était une occasion en or pour clouer le bec à tous les élèves de l'établissement une bonne fois pour toute !

Ils s'inscrivirent donc dans la catégorie musique en se demandant qu'elle morceau ils allaient pouvoir jouer.  
Bien que les autres fichaient à peu près la paix à Gray depuis l'épisode de la réplique tranchante les deux adolescents restaient assez méfiants, sait-on jamais, la rumeur avait bien entendu fait le tour du lycée en un rien de temps et dès le lendemain tout le monde regardait le duo quand ils passaient dans les couloirs, la cour, et les classes, des messes basses fusant toujours sur leur passage, Natsu et Gray n'y prêtaient guère attention ayant l'habitude bien que le brun à lunette était en général mal-à-l'aise par ça.

Ils ne faisaient plus de séances, mais continuaient toujours autant à se voir en dehors des cours l'un chez l'autre et vice-versa, la tête brûlé se débrouillait un peu mieux avec ses devoirs mais continuait tout de même à solliciter l'aide de Gray. En ce moment c'était le concours à la place des devoirs qui accaparait leurs activités et pensées en ce samedi soir.

Ils étaient devant l'ordinateur portable de Natsu, ils cherchaient une chanson à jouer qui ferait réfléchir à deux fois à leurs camarades d'école. Ils finirent par trouver la chanson idéale, ils changèrent la musique en faisant un air plus rapide en la mettant sur guitare électrique, Natsu s'adapta au tempo et ils s'entraînèrent durement jusqu'à la date du concours. Les autres de la classes voyant les noms des deux inscris sur la feuille se mirent à jaser encore plus et de manière ridicule faut l'avouer.

La date du concours approchait à grand pas, les deux protagonistes plus tendus que jamais réagissaient de façon excessive pour la moindre chose, ça ne plaisait à personne et leurs parents se plaignaient, car même Gray lui si calme en temps normal, était tout le temps sur le point de mordre quelqu'un ce qui surprenait tout le monde sauf son ami aux cheveux rose qui comprenait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, étant lui même dans cette situation en réagissant presque pareil que lui sauf que dans son cas c'était moins inhabituel.

Ce fut enfin le jour décisif, les deux amis bien que nerveux étaient fin prêts ! Dans le gymnase aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion ils attendaient en coulisses, répétant discrètement une dernière fois. Puis, on les annonça au micros pour leur tour. Les chuchotements se firent dans le bâtiment, des sourires goguenards présent sur la plus part des visages des étudiants. Ils ne se démontèrent pas pour autant et commencèrent leur morceau :

«Quand je pense au nombre de gens  
Qui pleurent pour une rage de dents  
Et, qui dès qu'ils ont mal un peu  
Se demandent ce qu'ils ont fait au Bon Dieu  
Regardez donc autour de vous  
Et arrêtez de gémir sur vous  
Cessez donc de vous lamenter  
Vous faites rire le handicapé  
Lui, qu'il soit aveugle ou bien manchot  
Ou qu'il boîte sur son pied-bot  
Même appuyé sur ses béquilles  
Il garde l'espoir en la vie  
Et j'envie bien souvent  
Son grand courage de titan  
Et les leçons qu'il m'a données  
Mon ami le handicapé  
Si moi, si moi je pouvais pour son bonheur  
Lui donner de moi le meilleur  
Voir briller la joie dans ses yeux  
Je me fendrai le cœur en deux  
Mais il n'a pas besoin de moi  
Il ne partage pas sa croix  
Mais permets moi de t'appeler  
Monsieur ami handicapé !  
Eh toi là-haut, le grand monsieur  
Que tout le monde vénère  
Je t'en supplie, ô mon Dieu  
Regarde un peu sur la terre  
Et là-haut, là-haut dans ton paradis  
Pense souvent à mon frère  
Le handicapé, mon ami  
Le crucifié sur la terre  
Oui toi là-haut  
Toi là-haut, si tu es Dieu  
Je t'en prie, si tu es Dieu  
Pense, oui, pense à eux !  
Pense, pense à eux !  
Je t'en prie mon Dieu  
Pense à eux...»

_ C'était "handicapé mon ami" de Henri Golan interprété par Natsu Dragneel et son ami Gray Fullbuster. Dit le présentateur avec un grand sourire.

Gros silence dans la salle, puis un applaudissement se fit, puis un autre et encore un autre, tout le monde se mit à applaudir, Les deux compères sourirent largement en saluant le public, fiers comme jamais, les autres avaient enfin comprit !

Être handicapé ce n'est pas être anormal, la preuve !


End file.
